Duct Tape
by Maia Willow
Summary: "Hey Garcia, thats a cool bracelet. How did you make it?" Oh Dr. Reid, you just had to ask. First Fic, Re-posted.


**Well this is my first story so please reveiw and tell me what you think.**

**D****isclaimer:Yeah you know i don't own Criminal Minds. ]]=**

* * *

><p><strong>Quantico, Virginia Behavioral Analysis Unit- Garcias' office<strong>

It was a quiet day at the BAU. No new cases, just paper work. Yeah way too boring for Penelope Garcia.

"Where did I put my... found it!" neon lime green duct tape.

"Whatcha find, babygirl?"

"My duct tape," she said rather smugly.

"Now why you would need that ?" asked Prentiss.

Garcia smiled, "Reid saw my bracelet coming into work this morning and I figured I'd show him how to make them."

Derek laughed, "What bracelet?"

"This one!" she replied while she excitedly pushed her left sleve up.

It was a bracelet made out of brightly colored duct tape.

"Nice babygirl, and your gonna make Reid one of those?" he asked trying to stiffle a laugh.

She gave him a sly smile, "Of course hot stuff, he just doesn't know it."

Now it was Emilys' turn to laugh, "No way will he let YOU get close to him with duct tape! He's too smart for that."

"Thats why he won't know what I'm doing until it's already to late." Garcia said.

Derek looked like he wanted to burst out laughing,

"If you went to anyone with a roll of duct tape, I'm pretty sure anyone would run, sweetheart."Garcia smiled,

"Who said he would see it? I've got it all figured out all ready, hot stuff."

"O.K., whatever you say PG," Emily stepped in," Come on Morgan I know you have more files on you desk then I do on mine."

"And how would you know that?" He asked.

"Because I put five on there this morning before i came in here." she laughed as she left.

"Fine, fine, be that way, but paybacks a bitch." he replied in a joking manner.

"Well babygirl, I better go before I end up with all of Prentiss's files. Be good." He smiled

"Or what," she joked,"fine I'll be good, and i'll see you later." He smiled and left.

She sat in her lair and thought about how she would get a bracelet on Reid. Emily and Derek were right, Reid was smart enough to know not to trust her walking toward him with duct tape. Plan B. It was almost noon and she knew that most of them hadn't left for lunch yet. She had a plan.

**BAU- bullpen**

"Hey Reid do you want to come to lunch with me?" Garcia asked.

"Ummm... sure i guess, just let me finish this up then." He seemed a little cautious.

"O.K. but I want to show you something first."

"Mmmk," he said a little out of it," what do you want to show me?"

Garcia smiled mischievously, to bad he didn't see it.

"O.K. then close your eyes and put you hand out."

"What, why?" He asked a little scared.

"Because I said so, thats why. Now do it. Pretty please."Reid closed his eyes and gave her his arm.

Morgan and the rest of the team were now watching, only two knew what she had planned.

"Ok then stay still," she said as she stuck two peices of the colored duct tape together, to make it so there was a latch like thing at the end. she did it again to teo more peices. Then she put one on his right wrist.

"Now you can open your eyes," She said.

He looked at his arm then looked at Garcia like she was crazy.

Not giving him time to say anything she said," Close your eyes and give me your other arm."

"But, but... bu.."

"Just do it Reid, you know she'll find a way to do it anyways," Morgan said," at least this way won't be painful." He said laughing a little.

"Fine," he said, mumbling a little.

"Thank you. Now.. arm please." Garcia said sweetly.

He stuck both his arms out for some reason and an idea popped into her head. Watch out Reid she thought, laughing in her head.

"Derek, will you hold his arm for a second. I'll be right _back_." she said emphasizing the word. Morgan gave her a funny look and then got it. He just about blew it as he almost started to laugh.

"Hey Reid, could you stand up for a second,"Morgan asked. He did. He looked a little worried. (But really who could blame him?)

Garcia stepped in front of him again discreetly handed Derek a peice of duct then quickly took both his arms and taped both his hands together, with green tape at that.

"I was expecting that for some reason," Reid said looking kind of annoyed in a classic Reid fashion.

"Then why did you let us do it then?" Morgan asked laughing, along with rest of the team, even Hotch who was chuckling.

"Like you said, it would be less painful, and I really don't want to face the wrath of Garcia later." He said, in a matter of fact, way.

"Kids got a good point," said Rossi, trying so hard not to laugh.

"And that my fine furry friends, is how Garcia does it." she said and immediately started laughing. "I'll get you out now Reid."

"Thank you Garcia." he said," but how am I supposed to get the bracelets off?" he asked after she took the peice joining them off.

"Your smart kid, figure it out." Morgan said, "Now who wants lunch?" he asked. They all started to leave.

"The one day I decided to wear a short-sleeved shirt i get neon colored duct tape bracelets," Reid thought, "awesome, just awesome," he thought sulkily as the others went out to lunch.

Finish

* * *

><p><strong>** That is my first fic so if you decide to reveiw, please be nice. ^_^<strong>

**This was not betaed, so all mistakes are on me.**

**One more thing, does anybody else notice how close JJ and Reid are sitting in the episode A Real Rain?**

**~Maia~**


End file.
